Trouble in Wonderland
by Destiny'sHuntress
Summary: Meiko is wonderlands First Alice... she leaves as lance doesn't want her to waste her life with him, despite her protests she is sent home and through a bizarre chance of luck finds her way back- to a changed world - based on Dev Flash by Pacthesis.
1. Chapter 1 pt 1 & 2

_**Chapter 1, Part 1: Remembrance**_

_**Five Years… Five Bitter Years had past since my escape to Wonderland, Such colourful characters; and of course the best of them all was my Lance… Our time together had been like a song and it was the best 30 days I had ever spent but it had ended too soon; in a way for my world it had never happened at all- But I remember! I remember the feeling of his hands on mine and his Lips caressing my own, his eyes were Golden and his Pitch black hair reminded me of the nights we had spent in his forest together- Young and Passionately in love, I remember walking through the Maze of roses with his hand intertwined with my own and our first kiss shared beneath a great Rose bush… Three Blue roses were starting to bloom and even now I wonder if any more have grown.**_

_**Despite all my love for him he had refused to let me stay with him; the painful words I remember so well still haunt me to this day- "I won't let you waste your life with me… I love You Meiko but, I wont let you stay" the tears hadn't stopped falling even after the chaste kiss nor being hustled away from my love and soon returning home, Turning down Noah who had once been a good friend of mine… Here I am now all alone and shut in- Five years have past and no word from Lance not even a glimpse of Oliver looking around.**_

_**To be honest I didn't know what to do, the date today was June 30th 2015 and my heart wouldn't stop quivering- if they wouldn't come to me I would find the gateway and plunge back into the world… why I hadn't tried earlier I didn't know, perhaps I was scared they had forgotten me? Or that my family needed me, but they had all left me now- no use talking to a Shattered heart after all- I also was afraid of what Lance would say but I couldn't bare to be without him any longer, My destiny lied with him after all.**_

_**Oh and of course I forgot, my name is Meiko Dallti and I have Grey eyes and long brown hair… I normally wear blue and white dresses but ever since my trip I have taking a liking to Red and White, the colour of the dress I was in the last time I saw **__**Him… **__**to think I used to hate the colour red, well I used to hate Gold as well but ever since I met him I fell in love with it, his Eyes were the thing that haunted me at night.**_

_**Chapter 1 Part 2: Return to Wonderland**_

_**This pathway seemed like I had only went down it yesterday, instead of Five years ago… I could feel the ticking of a clock within each heartbeat- Midnight had arrived and very soon I knew the portal would open, I could easily wait as it would be open all day tomorrow but I couldn't bring myself for fear of missing it- I felt a tear trickle down my face as I approached the clearing that had decided my fate all those years ago, as midnight passed and the next day begun I had to chuckle emptily; for of course now it was my birthday… Happy birthday empty Child, 21 Years old and I had came to Wonderland when I was 16... Or was it 17? The details had become very rusty in my head and at the moment all that mattered were finding the damn gateway again.**_

_**The grass brushed against my bare ankles and my dress was ruffled by the strong forbidden winds pulling at my soul and trying to get me to turn back, but no I was too close now to give up- there was no giving up from this point onwards… I could feel it already, Lance's firm yet gentle embrace- his voice echoed in my ears and my heart was trapped within a false lullaby; I could do anything if it meant getting to him again.**_

_**My heart must have stopped or something like that when I finally reached the gateway- a giant Rabbits hole that bridged our worlds, every 1st day of a month it would open and finally I had regained the confidence to go back to find them all- to find my love- I finally realised I hadn't moved for Five minutes and also had held my breath, how could I be so frightened? It wasn't like the world had changed.**_

_**Walking as close as possible to the Gateway I gazed into the darkness, would I get lost without Oliver to chase? Was I just stalling this? Why couldn't my heart beat right now.**_

_**Inside my mind a flurry of forgotten questions brimmed and tried to choke me, attempting to stop me from taking the plunge- It wasn't like I was jumping off a cliff; all I was doing was going back to a better world in which I would be reunited with Lance and with my true Family in Wonderland.**_

_**Taking a look back to the waking world I smiled faintly at the unknowing people, those who hopefully would never see me again- for I was going to escape this wretched reality and go back to my Fairytale; nothing had changed there I was sure.**_

_**I felt a solitary tear slip down my face as I held my breath and jumped into the darkness, the light suddenly overwhelming the Fear and my sight clouding as I Descended and soon I felt my mind become heavy- my conscience dimming until I soon passed out, if only I had heard the screaming before I took the plunge; perhaps I would have heard his warning.**_


	2. Chapter 2 pt 1 & 2

_**Chapter 2 Part 1: Different**_

_I was slightly aware of a cold sensation pricking Goosebumps onto my flesh; head ached like I had been hit with a hammer… it never hurt last time I came here, it had been so simple and I remember feeling fine- the sudden jolt of realisation hit me like a ton of bricks, I made it! I was in wonderland' Snapping my eyes open I wasn't expecting what I found- it was a dead wasteland and I could see the ruins of Gemini Goods, The Castle was slightly crumbling and Oliver's house was plagued with Ivy- the Rose garden was overrun with Weeds and the only place with the least disarray with Lance's forest._

_I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I stared at the darkness surrounding 'Wonderland' what had happened? It used to be so bright after all… I felt myself momentarily winded when a young girl with Brown hair and Teal eyes knocked me to the ground- I barely saw the passing creature with sharp teeth, perhaps wonderlands version of a vampire? Three minutes and someone already had saved my life._

_The girl shook her head at me and smirked at my idiocy, "Civilians shouldn't be out at night miss.. ?" she seemed to be inquiring for my name so I told her it was Meiko Dallti… she froze in shock as she looked at me as if seeing some sort of messiah, how could she know me? I realised she wore an outfit cantering to a job at the Palace, "What's your name? You work for Elliot?" I asked cautiously and she gave a nervous smile to me... "Not exactly, Elliot was kidnapped and now the town is run by Alistair… Oh and I'm Vicky Obbard" were her exact words._

_The words digested slowly in my mind as I tried to decipher what I was being told; the king was gone and replaced… the town had spiralled into despair and the only place safe was inside the Castle or deep in Lances Forest, my heart thumped dully as my eyes widened. "Lance! What of Lance?" I practically yelled at poor Vicky but I was scared for my love- "I-I heard he went missing" Vicky stuttered out the sentence and I took off into the Forest, the one place that still seemed the same as it used to be._

_I stopped in front of a group of trees where a Great Oak rested, he used to sit up there all the time and a few times had dragged me up there to mess with me… I was wearing a long fabric dress, but that wasn't going to stop me from climbing up the tree._

_After 10 minutes of slipping and scraping up the tree I perched awkwardly on the branch that despite its coldness still smelt faintly of him…I felt myself lured into a deep sleep that gave me odd dreams, I hadn't noticed the necklace he had loved hanging beside me- A wonderland charm on it was of, Displacement through Dreams and it carried the ability to bring two people physically together for the length of a dream._

_**Chapter 2 part 2: Dreams?**_

_Meiko… Meiko… the voice was repeating itself in my ear and the familiarity of it made my heart skip a beat, Lance? Could it really be him- Opening my eyes as if I hadn't just been exhausted I gazed into Loving Golden ones, I absorbed his appearance once more- his Black hair and Cat ears, his tail was still thin and his usual striped shirt seemed ragged… the collar around his throat was too loose, I had to be sure of his presence by placing my hands on his face; so cold yet so warm to my longing soul._

_He smiled slightly at me and encircled my waist with his arms, this wasn't the old embrace however… this was full of fear and an edge that seemed like he was worried for me, but why would he be worried about me? We were together again! I leaned up to capture his lips but he put his finger on mine and nuzzled my hair with his nose, I gave him a confused and slightly hurt look… "This is a dream… although this is physical due to the charm, we will return to where we were when it ends Princess" he spoke softly in a tone a Parent would give to a hysterical child._

_His embrace became tighter, like he was scared I would vanish… well to be honest I was worried HE would disappear and I would be left alone again, He moved his fingers to my cheek and pulled me flush against him- his lips attacking my own in a passionate flare; I felt my entire body shudder in surprise, unexpected but the touch was wanted; we were all alone here and no interruptions could possibly perk up._

_I was suddenly very aware of how tall he was compared to me; very easily weighing me down… I could feel my balance begin to fail as he sent me careening to the ground with him still upon me, breathing had pretty much been forgotten at this point and all we could think of was Now- this moment and this embrace… But we were so much in love, and we were making a mistake with this rushing moment._

_The next few hours went by in a blur; next thing I found myself exhausted and gasping for breath…my senses just starting to descend from Ecstasy again, Golden and Grey eyes gazed into the opposite- our hands both rested in the others hair with and iron grip, I rubbed his right ear slightly as I regained my breath and was content to find his Purring increase ten fold… I knew he liked it secretly! I took in a sharp breath and he wrapped his tail around my waist, kissing me sweetly as if the tastiest Caramel painted my lips._

_I had never realised how strong he was; muscles on his chest were lean and I rested against him happily... If this was temporary displacement did it mean that this had really happened? Even when we return to where we had been? I felt his hot breath start to evaporate from my should and tears trickled down my face… it was ending and I knew soon we would be separated again, I felt a small ring being placed in my ring finger and everything became blurred- he muttered into my ear words I never expected, Meiko, when this is all over… Marry me I numbly nodded as he kissed me once more- A goodbye which I hoped was just for now, "How many times will this work?" I asked hoarsely to which he replied, "Once every Fortnight Princess" with a warm smile as I felt the exhaustion nip at my eyelids relaxing me to the point of sleep approaching, I didn't want to leave him!_

_Although I could feel his gentle warm embrace still I knew he wouldn't be there when I woke up, gone like a feather in the breeze… When I woke all hell would return and he would return to whatever horror he had been brought too._

_My last conscious thought was: Where is he? The last thing I had heard was him speaking softly, "I'm sorry, Princess"._


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1 & 2

_**Chapter 3 Part 1: Fear**_

_I awoke to the bitter chill of morning; the warmth of last night was long gone... I felt sore for some reason and the branch seemed somewhat fresher, I slightly wondered if I had dreamt the Night; but soon I realised it was as real as the branch I had slept on- The ring around my finger seemed foreign to me but I was enthralled with its beauty, a combination of Topaz and Diamond forming a butterfly- he must have planned this for some time._

_Sighing lightly I sat up and gazed at the charm that I hadn't noticed last night, he didn't want me to take it? It did seem meant to remain there for each rendezvous, I guess if I had to travel I would take it with me- I heard from below a voice calling to me; no way, Oliver! The rabbit man I followed the first time… he seemed anxious as I climbed down to him and asked him what was wrong, "Everything! They took her! They took my…" he trailed off before saying the last word… could it be there had been more Alices?_

_I smiled faintly as I asked what her name was, "Alice... Alice Snowdon, She had the prettiest smile and Sapphire eyes" he spoke warmly although his eyes were upset and fear was still clearly visible… "We'll find her" I had promised and I could see he was uncertain of that promise, I rolled my eyes and limped slightly past him- I'd have to talk to Lance about restrain next time we met… Oliver seemed confused until he noticed the charm in the tree, he visibly shuddered as he followed me- I felt the handle of a sword being pushed into my hands until I took hold of it with a confused expression… "What's this for?" I asked slowly to which he replied, "To defend yourself, also next time you meet with Lance... Make sure you don't uh you know ok? Don't want you to dig yourself in too deep" when he ended his mouthful I rolled my eyes and felt my skin burning in embarrassment._

_The sword felt light in my hand as I walked along; I examined the careful carvings… A red jewel was on the handle, shaped like a Spade and engraved on the side were the words, Lance x Meiko; I felt my face flush once more but it soon faded away... I could see Vicky running towards me with a strange expression._

_I asked her what was wrong and all I heard when she started mumbling was that a Beheading was happening at Lunch time, a Girl named... Alice; from behind me I felt Oliver begin to quiver, he was breaking down and I couldn't do anything to help him… suddenly his face was set in a confident stance as he strode on approaching town square…I put a hand on his shoulder and told him to stop, I would save this girl for him, Hours seemed to fly by us, he became more nervous by each passing second and soon began pacing like an Expecting father- I couldn't blame him with his love on the line like this… Soon the time would come and I would have to do something, Sword in my hand as I mentally asked Lance to forgive me for taking such a risk._

_Soon the time came as the Clocks all hit the arrival of Lunch time, the execution would soon happen… would this even work I wondered?_

_I ran trough the crowd and soon saw the young girl with Blonde hair, Blue eyes wearing a similar dress to what I used to wear… She had tears on her face and her stomach was thin; obviously they hadn't fed her at all- Thoughts aside I leapt onto the platform and held my sword to the executioner's throat, "Don't even think of touching that Guillotine". I snarled lightly at him and Oliver bound on stage, Untying his Alice and carrying her away… Great now I was stuck here._

_**Chapter 3 Part 2: Longing**_

The audience stared at me in disbelief with their wide eyes and podgy faces; clearly holding distaste for me ruining it for them… Cruel bastards, she turned her own nose up in distaste when she felt the sword being awkwardly knocked from her hands- Damn it she had allowed herself to be distracted! I stared into the eyes of the executioner who kneed me in the stomach causing me to double over in pain, he soon pushed me onto the guillotine block and restrained me… the panic burnt my insides.

A bittersweet moment passed as he checked the blade and all I could think of was images of Lance, his touch and his voice echoed and yelled for me… My eyes twitched as I felt my body lurch as if someone had grabbed me from my deathbed, I chanced it and opened my eyes to see passing forest and I could hear the buzz of wings- who in wonderland could fly? Wait... Jack! Lance's best friend- Why had he saved me? Because he did it for Lance.

I felt myself being rested on a low branch as Jack gave me a disapproving look for putting myself in danger, I heard Oliver and Alice coming through the bushes and settling near bye me… Oliver caressed Alice with such care and soft words of comfort were hear able, they seemed perfect together and despite it being so nice to see him happy, I longer for the one I loved more then ever.

Jack pulled me into a hug and I felt myself shocked at the sudden action, he muttered softly… "Your not the only one separated from your love… many of us are, in fact there's another Alice locked up in the Dungeon of the clock tower… her name is Marley and she was to be Queen, but now Elliot has been kidnapped she was considered an obstacle to Alistair's power" it sounded like a rant to my tired mind.

Oliver kissed Alice visibly in the corner of my eye and I tried not to make a face at the love that was obvious between them, I wondered if Jack had ever found someone… he did seem depressed but Lance had once told me his eyes would brighten when he fell in love, if he was joking I would never know- I had to stop thinking like that; I would be reunited with him even if it takes a long time.

Jack patted me on the shoulder before retreating to a higher branch of a random tree; I too climbed my usual one and settled next to the charm that showed me a clear image of Lance's face… I hoped he was ok where ever he was now, he had some injuries last I saw him after all; ones that he was anxious about- he was hiding something and I would not give in till I found out.

I heard the branches creak as Alice and Oliver transcended into the Higher branches also; most likely sharing an embrace as they settled on a branch together, I didn't blame them for wanting to be together tonight after almost losing each other forever… they didn't know I had almost died- I longed for Lances comfort and his arms around me… why was our love so Forlorn? What had I ever done to deserve it, what had any one of us done to deserve this?

Settling down again, I laid my head against the warm wood… why was this always warm when everything else was a like an Iceberg? Was it some sort of presence or my mind playing tricks on me, sighing lightly I told myself to think about it tomorrow- I was far too exhausted to think about Impossible things.

I welcomed the world of dreams that embraced me when my mind drifted out of consciousness, and Lance's voice echoed in my surprisingly pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1 & 2

_Chapter 4 Part 1: Lonely_

_**The light of the day only now had begun streaming through the trees surrounding me; my heart was heavy and I longed for my Lance… although I was free and safe I couldn't help but feel unease at this time, I could hear panting and wondered who would be up at this hour- peering from my branch I spotted Jack who seemed to be upset; scaling down I met him halfway through his pace and asked him what was wrong, he didn't seem to notice me but murmured "She's late" his tone was anxious.. Had he too found someone to love? Where was she? What was this girl's name I wondered?**_

"_**Who's late?" I pried in an attempt to learn more but it seemed whatever speech had died where It had begun, I had never seen him so nervous- perhaps he feared the king had taken his love like what had happened with Oliver's Alice; if so I would fight tooth and nail to save her from evil's clutches.**_

_**I was suddenly aware to the sound of footsteps in my- err Lance's forest… they weren't far apart and seemed to drag a bit, whoever was coming was injured- Badly by the sounds of it, Frowning slightly I took off at my average running speed to expect; all I saw was a Woman with green hair and glasses… She looked to be in bad shape from here- Wait could this be the one Jack loves! With a call I shouted for him.**_

_**As he peered from the bushes his body froze for all of Two seconds; then he sprung over to the girl and whisked her into his arms in a comforting embrace… their obvious love for each other made me have to avert my eyes for a moment, watching reunited lovers didn't help the prolonged separated one.**_

_**I had been days since I saved Alice, her and Oliver were warming up nicely again… to say I liked it would be a lie; I felt particularly selfish at this time- couldn't say I felt bad and ruin there fun, they needed each other as much as I needed to be alone right now; no amount of newcomers would change that fact- I glanced up at the sky and sighed as Jack scooped her up and took off into the sky to find the tallest tree in the forest, he wanted her to recover and be as safe as possible.**_

_**I felt so solemn, 4 days exactly had passed since I saw Lance- loneliness already swirled in my heart; how much longer did I have to wait… 10 more days? There has to be a way to see him more often then a fortnight, I felt I had waited long enough surely- I could hear Jack from above, it seems the was even more worse than I had thought.**_

_**He sounded frantic, perhaps she had told them why they had wanted her, he didn't sound too thrilled about it either- I was curious of what he had learnt, I'd ask him later.**_

_**I seemed to stand there for hours- there wasn't anything to do… unlike Alice & the girl, I didn't have my Man here with me, I had to be the strongest of all of us… to learn this sword like it was an extra limb- I would find Lance myself if I had too! It was time to figure it all out right?**_

_**Chapter 4 Part 2: Illusion**_

_**Meiko… Meiko? Meiko! **_**I could hear yelling… it sounded like Lance to me, opening my heavy eyes I stared into the darkness; it was pure emptiness all around me, it reminds me of my heart.**

_**I sat up on the branch panting for breath; it was a surprisingly realistic dream that had left my heart beating like a Jack hammer… Lance had been there in it and I wished he was really here, the Girl- Carly as I had learned had made slow recovery and eventually Jack had told me an odd thing; they had wanted to know if she was pregnant because of Jack's unique DNA they wanted a half breed weapon… they had known of his and Carly's relationship and attempted to exploit their love.**_

_**I had felt bad for them, whatever they had done to Carly had slowed down her recovery- even now; with 5 Days left before she could see Lance; the injuries were still bad and I could tell Jack was frightened- of course I had teased them lightly about their Love life I didn't mean it; they weren't that frequent and now that this had happened Carly had mentioned there was no 'Love' life at all… She hadn't been pregnant and that was the only reason she'd been released.**_

_**Coughing lightly into my hand I gazed up with a desolate gaze; was this how it felt to be ignored? I would never find my heart if I lost it in the shadows…would Lance be able to look at me if I turned into a Dejected fool, Wonderland had always Misled me; this was just another day on my own after all- but at least it was only 5 Days until I could see they one I loved.**_

_**I was simply vexed; would he actually come? What if something bad had happened to him? I mean he had went missing so what if that meant he like the King had been kidnapped… the vagueness of the whole situation was starting to infuriate me, I was 21 years old and I couldn't handle this for long.**_

_**I guess I hadn't really grown up at all in Five years, I was still passionately In love and hanging out in a old forest with my friends… the only difference was the dearth of my Cat-man; so odd was it not to have him in his own forest even for almost a Fort-night of me not seeing him here, our last encounter had been a blur of bottled feelings and the 'Love' life Carly and Jack had now limited themselves…it was almost like they didn't even sleep in any trees that were parallel, heck I hadn't seen Jack sleeping for awhile- he always seemed to hover over Carly.**_

_**In my daydreams that filled this emptiness; I saw soft blue oceans and coral reefs… Dark blue skies and Bright sun that streamed into the embrace that Lance and I shared in my daydream- but I liked to see it as reality, obviously I wouldn't want to drop this feeling at all… His golden eyes in my mind seemed brilliant as if I had never seen them before in my lifetime.**_

_**I let myself fall back to my dreams, another empty day before the storm it seemed- despite the worry for Carly I could rest easy with the images of Lance collected like a blanket around my very soul; it's melancholic sigh almost invisible now... Around my sleeping form the forest was still filled with life and care, it would have been beautiful if I was conscious to see it all come to life now… But I was much more content with Empty dreams of Lance and times we had spent together in the very place that I hid with my friends; this was how I would prolong my life? With an empty dream and a fool's wish- The flutter of Jack's wings drifted slightly into my dreams but soon vanished, had I been awake I would have noticed the frantic pattern to the beats… far too fast for him to be calm.**_


End file.
